


A travesty (forgive me, I can't name things)

by inezblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezblue/pseuds/inezblue
Summary: Uriel and Zachariah fluff.And thanks to Fandom_girl21, for encouraging me to post this, even if I totally missed my preferred deadline on this work.





	A travesty (forgive me, I can't name things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_girl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/gifts).



Once upon a time, in a much, much older heaven, lived the cutest, most serious couple ever, Uriel, and Zachariah. They were currently in the process of building a brand new nest out of their old feathers but kept getting distracted by observing the other working. 

"Uriel, stop staring and start helping. We have to finish this new nest soon," Zachariah called to his partner, who was once again staring at him. I mean was it really that hard to build a nest. It should  _ **Definitely**_ not be taking them this long to build one. And they still had to finish half of it. Not to mention if they didn't get it done soon, then they month of meetings that happened every year would stop them from being able to finish it in a timely manner. 

"Calm down Zach," Uriel replied calmly, before gaining a smirk. He leaped and tackled Zachariah to the ground and began cuddling with him, in their half constructed nest.

"Urieeeeeee," Zachariah complained, annoyed at being stopped from their task again, before calming down when Uriel hit that one lovely spot behind his wings. And it's safe to say that this couple did not get their nest finished in time for the month of meetings.


End file.
